Siguiente misión: Perder la virginidad
by llue
Summary: Edward estaba con una maleta delante del camino que llevaba a casa de los rockbell con un único propósito: Hacerlo. Sí, sí. Hacer eso que hacen los adultos para tener hijos, pasar al siguiente esglaón. es decir: Perder la virginidad
1. Chapter 1

Ejem. Bien, después de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada (eso realmente da igual, porque nadie me conoce aquí en fanfiction) he decidido, volver a escribir. En realidad lo hago por acontentar a mi musa, porque si mi musa está contenta, en consequencia, yo estaré contenta. De lo que hablaba, es mi primer fic de FMA, aunque sigo el manga en versión japonés, puede que salga algún spoiler, pero tranquilos chicos... porque la mitad son mentira y la otra no. en fin! Que ningún problema tendría que haber.

So os dejo que leaís y... Bon profit!

XXXXXXX

Siguiente misión: perder la virginidad.

Capítulo uno: Introducción del tema

Necesitaba despedirse de ella. Realmente, no había razón necesaria para hacerlo, pero algún motivo le hacía pensar de esta forma. Al fin i al cabo había sido él el sin vergüenza que había dicho de la forma más ruda posible quien había sido el asesino de sus padres. También había sido por culpa suya el hecho de que ahora estaba en peligro.

Agh. El mundo no perdona.

Como tampoco perdona haber visto su propio padre implicado en la producción de la piedra filosofal, esa que tan deseaba, y que había tenido tan cerca desde buen principio. Ni tampoco los años, ahora, no dieciséis (con estatura de 14), sino con diecisiete. I oh, oh. Esta edad sí que no perdona.

Esta edad implica madurar. Las sacudidas por la noche, yendo con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido. Los innombrables solitarios que se hacía, los propósitos (fantasías sexuales) de año nuevo, y llevarlo o no llevarlo.

Ed miró dentro de su mochila. Sí, lo llevaba. Y no, no estaba caducado. Bueno, ya que después de haber comprado más de quince a escondidas de Al, habían caducado por culpa del paso del tiempo sin haberlos usado (maldiciéndose por este hecho) quería estar preparado para el momento. Por si llegaba el "momento".

Delante del principio del camino que llevaba a la casa de los Rockbell, con una maleta, y el brazo automail totalmente destrozado después de su última batalla. Sin Al, quien extrañamente se había quedado en central con excusas inexplicables. Y con un único propósito:

Hacerlo.

Sí, sí. Hacer eso que hacen los adultos para tener hijos. Pasar al siguiente eslabón. Es decir: perder la virginidad.

Cogió la maleta y se acercó a esa casa tan extraña. Tan normal como siempre, Den anunció su llegada y tía Pinako vino a recibirlo en la puerta. Entró y ya que había almorzado, después de presentar el (supuesta mente) motivo por el que había venido tía Pinako lo envió a dejar las cosas en su habitación.

¿y Winry? - preguntó de antes de subir las escaleras.

está en el taller. Debe estar trabajando – dijo tía Pinako acabando de recoger la mesa – ahora tengo que ir a comprar. Ve a saludarla. Volveré antes de comer. Tengo que visitar a un paciente que tiene problemas con el automail...

de acuerdo – dijo de sin mirarla a arriba del todo de las escaleras.

Dejó las cosas encima de la cama. Sopló de cansancio que llevaba del viaje e inconscientemente volvió a abrir la mochila. Lo llevaba? Sí, los llevaba. Volvió a mirar la data de caducidad por si había mirado mal pero no, no estaban caducados. Volvió a cerrar la mochila y bajó hacía abajo.

Al sótano.

La puerta hizo un suave ñec que casi no se escuchó ya que Winry parecía que estaba cortando piezas de un automail que alguien había pedido exclusivamente para él. Pensar eso le hizo arrancar unos celos hacía esa persona de la cual no sabía ni su nombre ni su cara pero que si ahora mismo le tuviese delante suyo, le hubiera dejado la cara bonita. Solo quería pensar que ella, era suya.

Visualizó el desorden que había en ese taller y se sintió cómodo. Volvió a pensar en el motivo por el cual había venido y se concentró.

Primer paso: presentación del tema.

Se miró de arriba a abajo y se "olfateó" por si hacía olor a tigre, le pareció que no. ¿que tal estaba? Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones. Parecía que estaba bien. Las camisas formales hace a uno mucho más adulto. Y sexy. Esperó que terminara de cortar la piezas por aprovechar el silencio para pronunciarse.

- ¿Winry? - preguntó desde detrás suyo con voz débil.

Winry escuchó como ese alguien la llamaba y dejó la máquina encima de la mesa y se giró. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando equivocada estaba que se pensaba que era Tía Pinako había aparecido un Edward vestido de manera formal y con el brazo automail destrozado. Inconscientemente pasó su mirada por su pierna automail y se alegró de que no más de tres noches en vela.

Al parecer, claro. porqué en realidad serían muchas más.

Sopló aire y giró la cara. Consciente de que de la estaba mirando esperando saludo alguno le ignoró y puso muy mala cara.

¿Te divertías mucho en central, querido Ed? - preguntó con una ironía enrabiada Winry volviendo a la faena sin tan siquiera mirarlo. - ¡Sólo hace tres semanas que viniste por el último arreglo, Ed! ¡Ni un mes! ¡Por favor!

Winry se giró y lo miró de arriba abajo, con una llave en la mano y con furia en los ojos esperando una contestación.

Ed, por su parte, le parecía mejor estar callado cuando una llave estaba cerca de Winry. Ése, era el caso. Pero claro, esta vez tenía algo de que pronunciarse, una misión, y un objetivo. Y el objetivo era la persona que tenía delante de él. Y pensaba que, si para poderla tocar tuviera que comerse esa llave que estaba apunto de ser disparada a cañón a su cabeza, lo aceptaba como castigo de Dios.

Ed dio un paso adelante. Sólo uno, na más.

Winry...

Winry no pudo controlarse y con solo sentir su nombre fue inevitable no poder controlar su impulso y que la llave volara hacia la cabeza de Ed.

¡Oh! ¡Alabado sea Dios!

Ed estuvo un rato retorciéndose por el suelo, hasta que escuchó pasos y vio las zapatillas de Winry en el suelo a un palmo de su cara, y su instinto le dijo que mejor se levantara para no acabar en peor.

Se levantó aún mareado y la miró a los ojos fijamente sin dudar. No se quejó, mejor así. Winry tenía ahora los ojos llorosos de rabia, pero de una rabia más tranquila.

¡ei! ¡que eso sólo quería decir que estaba en el ojo del Huracán!

"Aprovecha el bueno tiempo y corre cuanto puedas antes que comience la tormenta de nuevo." se dijo a si mismo. Y así lo hizo.

Oye Winry... eso... ¿sabes lo que duele?- dijo señalando a la llave.

Winry volvió a girarse y a volver al trabajo.

pues te jodes.

Ed frunció el entrecejo. ¿pero porque estaba tan enfadada? Tampoco creía que había hecho algo horrible. Sólo había roto el automail por enésima vez. No era nada del otro mundo.¿no?. O quizá era porque la última vez que visitó a su mecánica se fue sin despedirse. Quien sabe... en aquel entonces él tenía que volver urgentemente al trabajo y no tenía tiempo que perder.

- De veras que lo siento Ed. - dijo Winry en un tono nada de pena sin mirarlo – pero tenemos un montón de trabajo que hacer y si quieres que te arregle tu automail te tendrás que poner en la cola.

¿cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar? - preguntó Ed ya con la respiración normal.

una semana – dijo Winry sin ninguna emoción.

¿¡una semana!? - repitió Ed . - ¿tanto?

Winry volvió a girarse y esta vez le respondió con una mirada asesina.

¡sí! - exclamó Winry harta ya de él. - ¡y si no te gusta vete a otro mecánico!¡pero ahora largo de aquí! ¡que tengo faena que hacer!

Ed se fue corriendo del taller antes de que una llave le cogiera. Cerró de golpe la puerta de madera y se quedó quieto, secándose la sudor de su frente. ¿pero que le pasaba? Se veía de dos horas lejos que estaba de mucho más mal humor que de costumbre. Y el mal "Welcome" le hacía parecer que él era el causante de ése estupendísimo humor que llevaba. Aunque también, probablemente, o por casualidad, le estuviera apunto de llegar la regla.

Eso explicaría todo ese mal humor...

Aunque... realmente... ¿en que consistía la regla?

Pero ella (suponía) que ya hacía tiempo que la tenía, no? Por la edad... aunque quizá nunca le había venido cuando él estaba de visita. Bueh... tampoco creyó que fuera algo importante.

Subió las escaleras volviéndose a secar la sudor con el único brazo que funcionaba. Llegó a la planta baja y miró hacía el infinito.

¡mierda! - gritó al darse cuenta. - ¡pues claro que es importante!

Xxxx

review!


	2. Capítulo dos: desarrollo

Ejem

Ejem. Bueno, Mejor.no.voy.a.decir.nada. Aquí lo tenéis, aquí está. Aquí os lo podéis comer. Buen provecho.

Siguiente misión: perder la virginidad.

Capítulo dos: desarrollo

Tía Pinako, había llegado dos horas después de que se fuese. Y justo ahora, en medio de la comida, mientras quitaba y ponía platos, le parecía que estaba igual que antes, igual de fea y arrugada. Parecía como si le tiempo no hubiese pasado. Pero a decir verdad él si había cambiado.

- y dinos ed, ¿como está alphonse en ciudad? ¿Como que no ha venido? - preguntó tía Pinako.

Edward paró por un momento de comer y balbuceó:

- es que... tenía cosas que hacer. - dijo sin poder decir la verdad.

Winry lo miró de reojo con astucia. Ese "tenía cosas que hacer" sonaba a excusa torpe. Conocía a Al, y sabía que siempre iba junto a su hermano, y si no había venido era o porqué se había enfadado con su hermano, o porqué su hermano no había querido llevárselo.

Porque a su parecer, Alphonse era mucho más amigable y agradable que su hermano. Al al menos intentaba ser un chico normal. Al contrario que Ed. quien solo tenía en la cabeza trabajo y más trabajo.

Maldito sea.

Y oh, y tanto que lo era... hasta un punto.. inimaginable.

pobre chica ignorante... si ella supiese cuanto trabajo tenía de en mente...

Edward se levantó de la mesa y dio gracias a tía Pinako por la comida. Sin voltear a ver a Winry (con quin no había cruzado más de dos palabras después de su gran "Welcome") se fue a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

No volvió a ver a Winry hasta la mañana siguiente. Por gran suerte para él. Porqué únicamente se hubiera ganado un par de llavetazos más y eso no le interesaba mucho ya que no estaba dentro de sus planes.

La mañana siguiente fue un día muy soleado, un alegre día de primavera. Una cuantas nubes le hacían la girigí al sol y tía Pinako, atrafeada por tanto trabajo había salido de buena mañana hacía al pueblo.

Cuando de se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue sacarse la sabana de encima y alejar la lengua de Den de su cara. Eghs, menudo asco. Se secó con la mano su cara y abrió bien los ojos hacía la ventana. Menudo día tan bonito hacía.

Con un día como este - pensó Ed - hasta él se podría enamorar. Rió para hacía sus adentros por la tontería que acababa de decir mientras se vestía. Y con una camisa blanca de algodón y unos pantalones negros pesqueros. Se fue a almorzar.

Bajó a la cocina y descubrió que estaba desierta completamente. Ni tía Pinako – y por supuesto – ni la friki maniática de Winry estaban almorzando.

Ya se estaba costumbrando a solo tener un brazo, cogió una taza, puso agua a hervir para preparase el café mientras estiraba una pierna después de la otra. Cuando se calentó el vaso cogió una cuchara y puso dos cucharadas de café y empezó a remenar. Estaba pensando en ir a correr un poco a fuera e ir a visitar la tumba de su madre cuando Winry le saludó desde el marco de la puerta.

- buenos días, señor Ed. - dijo ella con un retintín mientras se le acostaba a él y le robaba la taza de café de encima de la mesa.

- ¿aún con ese retintín? - preguntó él girándose hacía ella sin preocuparse por la taza.

- no veo ningún retintín – le espetó ella haciendo un sorbo de café. Edward sonrió maliciosamente mientras la miraba y Winry se le quedó mirando sin entender.

- he bebido de la taza.

Al momento el suelo y la camisa de de estuvieron manchados del café que la señorita Winry había escupido con estupor al momento de oír – oh sí – esas dolorosas palabras. Winry se seco la comisura de los labios con la mano mientras miraba a Edward con los ojos como platos.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

- anda, prepárate otro café para ti, que yo me voy a buscar una mopa para fregar esto. - dijo él mientras salía de la cocina y murmurando un - sino no me vas a arreglar el automail nunca - que Winry oyó.

Encontró la mopa al piso de arriba y volvió a la cocina enseguida. Se encontró a Winry de espaldas a él aún haciendo café y observó que la camisa que llevaba no le favorecía para nada. No le hacía nada sexy. Nada sexy de lo que realmente ella era.

No dijo en voz alta ese pensamiento para no crisparla más. Así que como una oveja obediente, pasó la mopa por el suelo limpiando toda taca de café evitando los pies de Winry a toda costa y se fue a dejar la mopa fuera.

Cuando volvió, Winry aún estaba bebiendo el café de la taza y vio como el tarro estaba totalmente vació y sin ningún indicio que había dejado algo para él.

Así que la chica iba de maja, ¿verdad? Pues ahora comprobaría lo majo que podía llegar a ser él.

- ¿verdad que me permites? - dijo Edward con fiereza mientras le cogía la taza de las manos y hacía un grande sorbo.

Se alejó de ella antes de que ella fuese a destriparlo por lo que había hecho. Esquivó el golpe que le hubiera dado en la cara con agilidad y se pegó a uno de los cuatro rincones de la cocina. Puso la taza JUSTO entre sus piernas y su ingles y paró a la chica rabiosa con su única mano viva.

- quieta, chiquilla... - dijo mientras intentaba que no le mordera a palos. - si tanto quieres la taza, porque no la coges?

Winry miró hacía donde él señalaba y enseguida desvió la mirada sonrojada, dio una zancadas hacía atrás y se quedó estática con los puños crispados mirando por la ventana.

- Ed! - exclamó a sus espaldas - ¡eres un guarro!

- ¡y tú una ladrona de café!

Winry no le contradijo, no como él deseaba y esperaba con ansias. De se la quedó mirando en silencio esperando a que Winry soltara algo pero no dijo nada, sólo se movió y empezó a caminar yendo en dirección salir de la cocina.

- ¡ei! Adonde te vas? – le saltó Ed pillándole desprevenido.

Pero sólo escuchó el sonido del golpe de la puerta se su habitación.

- oye… ¿de verdad? – Preguntó Ed.

Ed estaba sentado en el suelo del taller, con un sueño absurdo por culpa del absurdo aburrimiento que llevaba encima por culpa de su "atrajeada faena". En fin, que se sentía absurdo, y aburrido, sobretodo aburrido.

Así que el pobre de él, ahora transmutaba un hierro de metal que había encontrado al lado de dónde se había sentado mientras escuchaba a Winry cortar metales i enroscar roscas en un automail que NO – es preciso remarcar esta palabra – NO era para Ël.

Así que ahora recordaba los viejos tiempos mientras miraba las fotografías sucias de polvo de cuando eran pequeños y que estaban colgadas entre las herramientas y resoplaba en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- ¿de verdad qué? – preguntó Winry por enésima vez, cansada de escuchar a Ed y que le distrajera de su faena desde ya hacía más de una hora, sólo porqué él se aburría.

Ed puso su mejor cara y la miró.

- ¿de verdad voy a tener que esperar una semana para que me arregles el automail? – preguntó haciéndose el corderito degollado. - ¿no puede ser antes? ¿ni haciéndome un favor?

Winry cerró los ojos para intentar aguantar su respiración y contenerse, ya que llevaba el amuleto de la suerte de Ed en su mano derecha: la llave.

- ¡no te voy a hacer ningún favor! – gritó.

Ed alzó una ceja

- te lo recompensaría, por supuesto.

Winry paró de trabajar y se giró hacía él y lo miró con una cara burlona que escondía incredulidad.

- ¿tu?

- sí, yo – espetó él – te lo podría recompensar.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

- ¿y se puede saber como me lo podrías recompensar?

Ed se sorprendió que no le tirase ninguna llave.

- con favores sexuales… por ejemplo

A Winry se le quedaron los ojos como platos, no podía parpadear, le era imposible.

- ¿que te parece… - continuó él intentando seducirla, sin tocar con los pies en el suelo – una noche irrepetible… una cama llena de rosas rojas… y una compañía… - se señaló a si mismo con los dos pulgares de la mano y con una voz suave - … inolvidable?

Winry pestañeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza como queriendo decir "¡imposible!" se acercó despacio a Ed con pasos lentos y sin darse cuenta que llevaba una llave aun en la mano derecha.

- ¿Qué te parece… - sugirió ella mientras andaba hacía él con los ojos empañados – tu y yo… en una cama… tu debajo y yo encima… ?

- ¿sí? – saltó Ed sin creérselo pero aun temeroso.

Ella puso su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Ed.

- déjame… que aún no he terminado… - dijo con voz suave y tranquila, - y yo con esta llave para poderte dar a ostias y desgarrarte el automail para que no vuelvas a andar nunca más!?, ¡¡Pedazo de semental!!

No hacía falta describir lo que pasó a consecuencia. Su llave. Su cabeza. Evidentemente ambos posesivos no son de la misma persona, la llave de Winry, y la cabeza de Ed tuvieron un choque perfecto, como si Winry hubiera sido cupido lanzando flechas y mensajes de amor, que impactó en la cabeza de Ed, en el punto 0, en el punto K.O.

Edward se retiró del taller para sanarse la herida,

Pero volvió.

No suficientemente harto de sus negaciones, volvía, malherido, al campo de batalla.

- Ed, estás violando mi espacio vital – dijo Winry cuando vio a Ed en el marco de la puerta de su taller. – estoy cansada… voy a dejar esto para mañana, algo que tengo delante de mí me ha sacado todas las ganas de continuar trabajando…

Winry dejó todo el material de taller encima de la mesa y se sacó la parte de arriba del mono, sudado de calor.

- ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? – preguntó Ed como quien no quiere la cosa.

Winry lo miró mientras se acercaba a él.

- creo que no – dijo con asco mientras lo empujaba para que se quitara del medio del paso.

Pero Ed no se quedó corto, y con todo el descaro la agarró por la cintura y se pegó a ella.

- Ed…

Ed acomodó sus labios en el cuello de ella.

- dime… - murmuró Ed mientras recorría el cuello de Winry con sus labios.

Winry levantó una mano para acomodarla en el pelo de Ed. Él subió por el cuello y rozó su mejilla, Winry hizo un movimiento para acercar sus labios a los de él pero se mordió el labio y se separó de él.

- va a llegar ya la abuela. – dijo en voz baja y baga mientras se deshacía de su abrazo y se escuchaba el ruido de la puerta principal y el saludo de la abuela.

Segundo paso: desarrollo

¿¡pero que mierda de desarrollo!? ¡si aquí lo único que se había desarrollado era la destreza con las llaves de Winry!

Y ahora, mientras estático, observaba como Winry bajaba las escaleras, se daba cuenta de que él sólo era un títere, y que era verdad eso de que, si ellas quieren, tu puedes. Y pensó que, quizás, nunca jamás sería capaz de seducir a Winry. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba enamorado de ella.

- ¡Mal. Muy mal! – dijo Ed para si mismo mientras se daba un golpe en el automail.

Review!


	3. Capítulo 3: te odio muchísimo

Vale. hace, como más de un año que no subo ningún capítulo, y hace muchísimo tiempo que no hago nada XD. Cuando empecé este fic, pintaba y acababa de terminar el instituto, desde entonces he empezado una carrera de Ingenieria, la he dejado, y he empezado otra, la cual voy a empezar segundo de psicología. Y toco el cello!

En fin, solo quiero decir que esto, es un regalo de bodas :P, y que gracias por todos los que me habéis enviado un review, porque fue leyendo uno, que me hizo venir ganas de continuarlo, porqué en realidad, este fic estaba más muerto que los muertos de la segunda guerra mundial.

PD: siento si realmente el formato no cuadra mucho y no se ven guiones o etc, pero es que l'openoffice no da para mucho...

Capítulo 3: Me das muchísimo asco

Muchas son las cosas que cambian en el paso del tiempo. Podría nombrar algunas – pensó Ed- ¿pero que mas daba? Si total, él seguía igual, igual de virgen y con las mismas piernas y brazos, así que ¿a que se debía ese pensamiento?

Quizá se debía en la situación en que estaba. Apoyando su cabeza entre su mano, y su brazo apoyado en la mesa, mientras miraba como Winry se tomaba ya la delicadeza de mirar si se podía reutilizar alguna pieza de su brazo mecánico destruido por vete a saber el qué y sobre lo que ella no quería preguntar, medio para no enfadarse más y tirarle una llave más, y medio por no preocuparse más sobre los líos en los cuales Edward estaba.

¿Cómo está Al? - preguntó ella mientras destornillaba el automail - ¿como es que no ha venido.

Ed, medio dormido, se dejó ir y dijo la verdad.

mira, problemas en central.

Winry paró y se giró para mirarlo, con cara preocupada.

no me jodas Ed... - le miró con los ojos brillantes - ¿que es lo que pasa?

Ed en seguido entendió el error que acababa de cometer, sabía que contarle la verdad solo la preocupaba más, pero se deslizó sigilosamente del taburete y se puso de espaldas a ella.

nada, solamente problemas, como siempre. - dijo él.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sintió su suspiro detrás suyo.

oye - dijo él girándose hacía ella mientras ella volvía a la faena - ¿estás enfadada?

¿enfadada? - preguntó ella haciéndose la distraída - ¿por qué?

Silencio.

ya sabes - dijo él, como no recibió respuesta, prosiguió - por lo de la última vez.

¿lo de la última vez?

Su voz intentó sonar distraída, pero se notaba un acento de cabreo maquiavélico, Edward sabía que ella lo sabía perfectamente, aún así, no tenía la posibilidad de echarse atrás, o de negarse a responder la pregunta, veía como los suaves y largos dedos de Winry se deslizaban inconscientemente por encima de la mesa en busca de ese objeto preciado por cualquier chica: su llave inglesa. Y eso, le producía mucho miedo.

Miedo a no poder salir a tiempo antes de que se produjera un nuevo atentado, miedo a que fuera (porque lo era) peor que enfrentarse a Scar. Peor a poder decirle la verdad.

sí, bueno - tartamudeó un poco, para intentar allanar el terreno, aunque no lo consiguió - ya sabes, cuando la última vez, cuando nos emborrachamos en el salón....

Winry levantó la mirada del automail y la fijó en la pared.

¿enfadada? ¿molesta? - preguntó con sarcasmo - ¿de qué, exactamente? ¿de que me besaras, o de que cuando me despertara ya te hubieras ido? - preguntó mirándole cabreadamente, sin ninguna llave a las manos, y acercándose a él como si fuera un matón que se proponía hacer picadillo al pringado del marginado de clase a quien siempre se le caía el moco.

No supo como contestar. En realidad, no sabía ni qué contestar exactamente.

La verdad es que sí, se emborracharon a base de ron, y sí, se liaron, pero... lo que pasó realmente fue pura vergüenza, pura vergüenza la de Ed, en no saber besar, pura verguenza la de él, en no saber ni como tocarla, pura verguenza la de él, cuando Winry le pedía que dejara de babearla, ya que si seguía así no hacía falta que se duchara.

Así que, cuando oyó el teléfono de casa, e intentó visualizar la situación y cogió el teléfono, dio la casualidad que tenía que volver a Central rápidamente por una emergencia, y se fue sin despedirse de Winry, dejándola en el sillón donde dormía la mona, hasta que tía Pinako la despertara.

El kit de la cuestión fue que, justo en llegar a central, solo al bajar del tren, se rompió el automail cuando este se enganchó con la puerta del tren, estúpido, sí, pero es lo que le pasó. Y hasta ese entonces, no se había dignado a volver por miedo a no saber como reaccionar, ni como hacer frente a ella, patético, ¿verdad?

Así que aprovechó hasta el momento en que le pusieron entre la espada y la pared (o que plegara del ejército, o que se fuera a arreglar el automail) para hacer un estudio detallado sobre los condones: tipos y utilización. Para preparase por lo que pudiera pasar, para prepararse para subir al siguiente eslabón: para poder perder la virginidad.

Este pensamiento le hizo coger fuerzas para volver a la vida real y enfrentarse a una Winry no nada colérica.

Tuve una emergencia – respondió pausadamente él.

sí, claro, ¡la emergencia la hubieras tenido si me hubiera levantado yo antes que tú! - aclaró ella con muestra contrariada – por Diós... no me lo puedo creer...

¿creerte qué? - preguntó Edward sin entender.

Winy hizo una mueca, como si resultara obvio.

¡¡que me liara contigo!! - empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación – de todas les personas que hay en el mundo... de todos los seres sin sentimientos que hay... de todos ellos... ¡me lié contigo!

¿tan malo soy? - preguntó él escéptico.

hombre, malo malo... lo que se dice malo... - se dirigió hacía un cajón y rebuscó hasta que sacó una libreta. Se la enseñó – lo tengo todo apuntado aquí. - abrió la primera página y empezó a leer – _En primer lugar Edward es un engreído, orgulloso y enano..._

Edward puso mala cara, pero esa vez no dijo nada, ya que eso no era verdad, había crecido tres centímetros desde el año pasado.

… _cree que yo no soy nada más que un robot que arreglo automails, por lo que se dedica a chillarme como si fuera un granjero..._

oye... eso no es verdad – dijo Edward.

tú cállate, que aún no he terminado: _en segundo lugar, solo tiene en mente la venganza, y no se acuerda ni de la gente de su propia familia, ya que llama solamente cuando tiene problemas con el automail. Su relación conmigo es únicamente de vendedor a cliente..._

oye Winry, ¡eso no es verdad!

¿a que duele? - preguntó ella – pues si quieres vamos al final solo por aliviarlo un poco: _en último lugar, cuando besé a Edward, me di cuenta que no solamente era malo expresando sus sentimientos sinó que tampoco sabía besar. He de decir que parecía un pulpo babeante. Aparte de esto, se le tiene que sumar que apenas tiene músculos, a diferencia de John que si tiene, y además tiene el pelo corto (no una ridícula melena) y una altura superior a la mía con creces..._

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta.

oye... ¿pero quien es John?.

Wirny soltó una risa de incredulidad.

¿no te acuerdas, verdad? - Edward negó con la cabeza – John es mi novio, iba con nosotros en clase, amigos de la infancia diría yo. Pero que tengo que decir... si el enano este no se acuerda ni donde vivimos ya...

-¡ no soy un enano! - exclamó Edward molesto – y si tanto te gusta este tal John del cual ya no me acuerdo, pues vete con él, no te pienso estorbar más! ¡en cuando acabes mi automail voy a desaparecer del mapa, tranquila!.

Dicho esto Edward salió escopeteado del taller dando el portazo del siglo y se fue hacía su habitación subiendo las escaleras como si fuera un gigante cabreado a quien le salía humo por la nariz.

mira que decirme que soy un enano sin sentimientos... sabiendo que esto es totalmente falso... - murmuró en voz alta Edward sucumbido en la oscuridad de su habitación, mientras admiraba por la ventada la luna llena.

La loba – pensó Edward – se ha convertido en una mujer-lobo porque es luna llena. La única explicación.

Aunque en realidad había otras explicación más ajustada y... femenina.

Pero otro pensamiento que le preocupaba era ese tal John ¿John? ¿quien era ese John? Además, ¿Winry tenía novio? ¿y desde cuando? ¿y por qué? Que él supiera, hasta ahora Winry solo se sentía atraída por los automails.... Ese tal John no lo veía del todo claro... pero lo que sí tenía claro es que o a ella se le daba muy bien, o ya había besado a alguien antes.

Cogió los profilácticos que tenía guardados en la mochila y miró lo brillantes que eran y la data de caducidad: no, aún no estaban caducados. Faltaban unos séis meses antes que caducaran ¿tendría bastante tiempo como para usarlos todos? O mejor pregunta ¿tendría bastante tiempo para usar solamente uno tan si quiera?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta abrió la puerta y apareció Winry, Edward escondió los condones detrás suyo lo más rápido posible ya que la chica entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- Ei Ed... siento lo que he dicho antes...

A buena hora, siete horas habían pasado ya desde que le tiró tanta florecitas que casi se ahoga...

No cayó en cuenta que las dos de la madrugada no eran horas para ir a visitar a la gente en su habitación. Daba ya por normal que Winry fuera medio vampira y trabajara de noche y durmiera de día.

- ya, bueno... - Edward se hizo el molesto - ¿y quien es ese tal John?

Winry soltó una carcajada.

- es quien te he dicho antes, un amigo de la infancia.

- ¿y es tu novio? - preguntó él intentando sonar desenfadado, aunque realmente estaba enfadado.

- no lo es - Winry hizo una mueca - aunque intentó seducirme y le dije que no, un poco pesado el chaval...

Edward ya tenía qué hacer la mañana siguiente: ir a hacer picadillo a ese tal John.

Winry se sentó en la cama al lado de Edward, ella aún llevaba el mono de trabajo, con las tiras caídas en ambos lados de las caderas, seguramente tenía calor y había parado un rato de trabajar para tomar el aire.

- Oye Ed... - dijo ella mientras miraba como él seguía apoyándose en el marco de la ventana. - no es verdad que seas un enano, aunque sea verdad eso de besar... sé que has crecido cinco centímetros desde el año pasado...

- ¡Séis! ¡Séis centímetros he crecido! - dijo él molesto por la injusticia en la que se le sometía. - además, ¡te puedo desmentir eso de que beso mal ahora mismo!

Nunca es tarde para desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad que aparece en el campo de visión.

- oh no, creo que no, creo que necesitaría más que ron para repetir eso - dijo Winry sonriendo entre dientes.

Edward se levantó y hurgó dentro de una mochila y sacó algo.

- ¿probamos con esto? - Preguntó con una botella de Whisky en la mano que brillaba con la luz de la luna y que dejó la boca de Winry abierta.

Cinco minutos después todos los enfados habían sido desaparecidos. Se pasaban la botella de uno al otro y del otro al uno. Ambos apoyados en la pared, de cara a la puerta, y con los pies estirados encima de la cama aún hecha.

- ¿que tal mis besos hoy? - preguntó Edward a Winry.

- ¿tus besos? - preguntó ella sin entender - si aún no me has besado.

Ese aún prometía, había caído a la trampa.

- Bueno, te he besado indirectamente - dijo el mientras le cogía la botella (que ya estaba casi a la mitad) y daba un sorbo y se la volvía a pasar- yo he bebido de la botella, te la he pasado, y luego tu has bebido de ella, ¿es o no es eso un beso indirecto?

Winry rió entre dientes.

- quizá que pruebes con algo más efectivo, con un ataque directo.

- ¿te dejarías? - preguntó Edward ilusionado.

- depende - respondió ella.

- ¿de que depende? - Edward insistió,se sentía como si le hubieran abierto las puertas del cielo, del coliseo de los dueles.

- de si besas mal o bien.

Edward se quedó perplejo. ¿y ahora que? no era la respuesta que quería, no sabía que pensar, aunque en realidad, no tenía mucho que pensar ya que algo de ahí abajo ya pensaba por él.

Edward cogió la botella que tenía Winry en las manos y la dejó al suelo, para poder cogerla de la cintura y recostarla en la cama con delicadesa.

Winry tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que él aprovechó para pasar su mano por encima de su vientre y subirla por el costado hasta llegar a su brazo y de su brazo a su cuello.

fue entonces cuando se recostó encima de ella, y la besó levemente en sus labios mientras ella, intocable seguía tranquila.

- ¿qué tal? - preguntó él esperando su tiquet de aparcamiento.

- mm... ves, no he podido experimentar mucho.

Dicho esto Winry fue quien tomó la iniciativa, empujó a Ed hacía ella y le besó con furia ¡hasta con lengua!, dejándo a un Ed bastante extasiado.

- no está mal - dijo entre beso y beso ella. Sus labios olían a un Whiky de quinze años, y eso les porducía un toque distinguido de besos de mayores.

- mmmh... - dijo Edward extasiado, bajando por su cuello e intentando hacerle un chupetón sin suerte. Eso no lo detuvo, y ya cuando estaba apunto de llegar en territorio montañoso, Winry dejó caer los brazos que sujetaban la cabeza de Ed y cayeron largos encima de la cama, chocando con algún plástico.

Edward no se dio cuenta, hasta que Winry cogió un preservativo, y alejó la cabeza de Ed de ella.

- ¿que coño es esto? - preguntó ella aún sabiendo exactamente que era.

Edward tembló. Se había descudiado los condones encima de la cama ¡pero cuánto capullo era! ¿como se había podido dejar los condones ahí tirados encima de la cama?

Definitivamente era tonto. Él lo aceptaba.

- nada, no es nada - dijo él, intentándole quitar toda importancia que pudiera llegar a tener.

- ¿nada? - dijo mientras se quitaba Ed de encima - ¿así no es nada? ¿tienes un montón de condones encima de la cama y no son nada?

Winry se levantó de la cama y se arregló la ropa que llevaba.

- como no me di cuenta... - continuó ella, cabreada - supongo que debes estar muy presionado en central, ¿verdad, Ed?

- No Winry no, no es eso...

Winry exasperó

- claro, así que es normal que haya condones encima de la cama, ¿no? perdona si yo no soy tan pro, y no llego a tu nivel Edward, pero seguro que tu novia en central, o lo que sea, seguro que podrá satisfacerte... aunque besando tan mal como besas... no sé si tendrías que pagarle...

Edward se cabreó. pero se aguantó.

- ¡Winry porfavor, que te digo que no es eso!

Winry ya estaba al lado de la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, para girarla e irse cuando le dijo:

- ¿y como voy a creerte, simple bastardo que me dejaste tirada y te fuiste?

Edward calló. Dijera lo que dijera, en este momento, no le haría hacer creíble. Lo único que podía hacer, era calmar la situación tanto como pudiese, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin contarle la verdad.

- te quiero. - fue lo único que le salió de la boca.

Winry hizo una mueca.

- demasiado previsible Edward, haces como todos los demás...

Y giró el pomo, abrió la puerta, y se fue dando un portazo detrás de ella.

La había cagado, la había realmente cagado. Winry no se emborrachaba fácilmente, quizá era por su faceta de marimacho o porqué tenía un hígado realmente bueno, el hecho es que aunque la hubiera querido emborrachar, no lo había conseguido nunca.

Sintió pasos enfurecidos que se acercaban por el passillo.

Winry abrió la puerta, y medio con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo desde la puerta:

- me das muchísimo asco.

Y volvió a dar un portazo y esa noche ya no volvió, dejando a un Edward en trance, quien después de salir de él, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue recoger todos los condones que había esparcidos por la cama y por el suelo y guardarlos en el rincón más oscuro de su maleta.

Ahora estaba claro, podría guardarlos en el lugar más oscuro de todos, que ni siendo de día los encontraría, porque iban a pasar miles de años antes que pasara.

Así era la vida, algunos morían vírgenes.

Los vírgenes suicidas.


End file.
